New Line Cinema/Other
1975–1986 Newlinecinema.jpeg New_Line_Cinema_(1975).jpg Night_From_New_Line_Cinema.jpg 1986–present 1986–1987 Newline 34.jpg 1987–1994 From New Line Cinemax.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h53m27s100.png|''Hairspray'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h58m26s209.png|''A Sinful Life'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h10m41s196.png|''Fools of Fortune'' (US, 1990) New Line Cinema Rankin present.jpg|''The Lawnmower Man'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-11h49m46s42.png|''Live Wire'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h20m45s164.png|''Mr. Nanny'' (1993) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h20m29s252.png|''Mr. Nanny'' closing variant (1993) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h33m58s153.png|''Monkey Trouble'' (1994) VWO2DzNTUwPwRHTVIksNUg57471.png|''Monkey Trouble'' closing variant (1994) Newlinelogo.jpeg|''North'' (1994) 1994–1995 vlcsnap-2012-12-14-13h14m28s21.png New_Line_Cinema_(1995,_Prototype).jpg|''The Mask'' (1994) 1995–1997 vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h09m32s19.png|''Friday'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h08m51s115.png|''Mortal Kombat'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h17m54s176.png|''Angus'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h20m29s193.png|''Rumble in the Bronx'' (US, 1996) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h13m36s122.png|''Faithful'' (US, 1996) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h16m30s101.png|''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h15m42s137.png|''The Island of Dr. Moreau'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-17-04h38m15s131.png|''Last Man Standing'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h17m22s109.png|''Bullet'' (1996) 1997–2001, 2003 New_Line_Cinema_1997_Variant.png vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h11m56s172.png|''Friday'' (1995, 1999 reissue) GW426H222.jpg|''Dark City'' trailer variant (1998) Dark City (1998).png|''Dark City'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-11h58m36s239.png|''Mr. Nice Guy'' (1998) Blade (1998).png|''Blade'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-08-17-04h36m26s162.png|''Blast from the Past'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-08-13-04h39m25s207.png|''Next Friday'' (2000) ONE.jpg|''Boiler Room'' (2000) GROUP.jpg|''Final Destination'' (2000) NEWLINEOOPS.png|''The Cell'' trailer variant (2000) TTga9lw0 -09C7eIusnSxg9040.jpeg|''The Cell'' (2000) FIRE.jpg|''Little Nicky'' (2000) BENDER.jpg|''Suger & Spice'' (2001) ELF Part 1.jpg|''Elf'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-20h47m43s250.png|''The Butterfly Effect'' trailer variant (2004) 2001–2003 vlcsnap-2013-09-04-04h13m33s5.png|''Sugar & Spice'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-12h01m44s70.png|''15 Minutes'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-12h01m20s85.png|''Blow'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h07m46s217.png|''Bones'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h20m15s118.png|''I Am Sam'' (2001) MAX.jpg|''John Q'' (2002) Blade 2 (2002).png|''Blade II'' (2002) GW398H235.jpg|''Jason X'' (2001) AUSTIN.jpg|''Austin Powers in Goldmember'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-12h02m37s89.png|''Punch-Drunk Love'' (US, 2002) GW416H207.jpg|''Cheats'' (2002) BLAWER.jpg|''Friday After Next'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h21m00s237.png|''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (2002) EOWER.png|''Run Ronnie Run'' (2003) ABJAT.jpg|''Highwaymen'' (2003) MEGATRON.jpg|''Final Destination 2'' (2003) GW465H205.jpg|''Freddy Vs. Jason'' (2003) ELF Part 2.jpg|''Elf'' (2003) 2003–2010 New_Line_Cinema_with_A_TimeWarner_Company_Byline.jpg New_Line_Cinema_(bylineless).jpg The Butterfly Effect (2004).png|''The Butterfly Effect'' (2004) WOQR.jpg|''Cellular'' trailer variant (2004) DARE.jpg|''Cellular'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-07-15-13h21m22s65.png|''Blade: Trinity'' trailer variant (2004) Blade: Trinity (2004).png|''Blade: Trinity'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-09-02-22h10m19s107.png|''Wedding Crashers'' (2005) MED.jpg|''Final Destination 3'' trailer variant (2006) AAOSWW.jpg|''Final Destination 3'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-09-07-05h55m39s37.png|''Hoot'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-15-15h38m01s3.png|''Snakes on a Plane'' (2006) vlcsnap-2012-07-15-13h20m21s173.png|''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning'' (2006) Little Children (2006).png|''Little Children'' (2006) UP.png|''Shoot 'Em Up'' trailer variant (2007) Shoot_'Em_Up_(2007).jpg|''Shoot 'Em Up'' (2007) NOPR.png|''Normal Adolescent Behavior'' (2007) Epa.png|''Love in the Time of Cholera'' (2007) ACD.jpg|''The Golden Compass'' (2007) ON.jpeg|''Semi-Pro'' (2008) PONY.jpg|''Sex and the City: The Movie'' (2008) XXXXXW.jpg|''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' trailer variant (2008) GW401H216.jpg|''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (2008) GW438H210.jpg|''Four Christmases'' (2008) ENTRAILER.jpg|''He's Just Not That Into You'' trailer variant (2009) FRIDAY.jpg|''Friday the 13th'' (2009) LOL.jpg|''The Final Destination'' trailer variant (2009) ViPUl3 PVi-sw kJB zVng9385.jpeg|''The Final Destination'' (2009) GW498H207.png|''The Time Traveler's Wife'' (2009) GW411H223.jpg|''Sex and the City 2'' trailer variant (2010) GW471H213.jpg|''The Rite'' (2011) 2011–present The Rite.png|''The Rite'' (2011) Hall Pass 2011.png|''Hall Pass'' (2011) GW469H206.jpg|''Horrible Bosses'' trailer variant (2011) Horrible Bosses .png|''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) GW442H203.jpg|''Final Destination 5'' trailer variant (2011) Final Destination 5 2011.png|''Final Destination 5'' (2011) A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas 2011.png|''A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas'' (2011) SILVER.jpg|''New Year's Eve'' trailer variant (2011) IAWQQQQ.jpg|''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' (2012) GW448H236.jpeg|''Rock of Ages'' trailer variant (2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h49m58s70.png|''Rock of Ages'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h06m55s1.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' trailer variant (2012) with Warner Bros. Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h15m59s125.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) GW453H221.jpg|''Jack the Giant Slayer'' trailer variant (2013) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h48m20s102.png|''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h49m24s231.png|''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h46m53s218.png|''The Conjuring'' trailer variant (2013) with Warner Bros. Pictures. Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h41m12s152.png|''We're the Millers'' trailer variant (2013) with Warner Bros. Pictures. Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h11m34s40.png|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) with Warner Bros. Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Independent film production companies of the United States Category:Time Warner Category:Jack Warner Category:Warner Bros. Category:New Line Cinema Category:New York